Runaway with My Heart
by cordisblanco
Summary: Cameron doesn't return after quiting House's team for the second time. Six years after that House after his relationship with Cuddy, drives a car into her house and then goes on a much needed vacation. It is then that he meets Cameron again, or is it her?


**Runaway with My Heart**

_Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, and although this might be confusing at first, it will be clear later. Please R&R, it would be really helpful for me as english is not my first language. There might be a lot of mistakes. Thanks- xo AR_

**PS: I do not own any characters :(  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Confusion **

First it was shock, then it was happiness, then it was hurt, then it was guilt and finally it was regret. These were all the roller-coaster of emotions he went through when he had exited the prison and had started walking towards her- the one and only Allison Cameron. Shock that she was there, for him?, - but then she was the forgiving and helping kind. Well then he felt happy just seeing her after so long. Then hurt that she had left him and guilt for all the things he had done to her. Finally regret for never never telling her that he had always liked her and also for never being sorry for what he had done- well that was him being himself. All this emotions went through him but it never showed on his face or body language. Everything was hidden behind his eyes. Clearing away all those feelings he walked across the street to her car- was that a buggy he was seeing?. However, she was still a blond and looked beautiful and young as ever in that blue sports jacket.

"Mr. House?" she asked.

"What happened to House or Dr. House?" House snarked back. She looked quite surprised and just stared at him for some time.

"Wow Cameron has it been that long since you heard from me. Enough with the reunion, let's hit the road in your yellow buggy-never took you for that kind. But then you are always full of surprises" he replied after feeling a little uncomfortable from her staring. He looked straight into her eyes and she seemed to be more surprised.

As soon as she had finished her phone call-getting information about Gregory House- she saw the man himself exit the motel seemed empty on the inside and the contours on his face revealed to her that he had been through a lot and probably only living on junk food. Soon he had crossed the street and was in front of her. His eyes were the first thing that entered her mind, they were incredibly blue.

"Mr. House?" she asked, unsure of what to say to him. He seemed really quite but as soon as he replied with a snark, she was surprised but didn't show it. As she stared at him she thought 'How could a person be so rude? with eyes like those? Oh wait what was she expecting out of him. After all he is supposed to be in prison. ' But the next thing he said completely surprised her all over again. 'Dr. Cameron? Maybe he had mistaken her for someone she looked like.'

Before House could say anything she replied " I'm sorry...I think you have-" but he cut her off saying "No, I should be the one saying sorry."

Now she was confused. What was he saying sorry for.

Although he hid it well, House was surprised about what he had just said, that was so not him. Maybe crashing that car into Cuddy's house had damaged his brain. and then again before he could stop himself again, he added "I'm sorry for everything"

She realized what he was saying sorry for. "It's okay. People make mistakes, although by the sound of your mistake you should be put in some mental hospital. I'm happy you realized yours, now get in the car. "

By the looks of it she didn't seem too happy and House was taken aback from this new aggressive side. He was confused but he also had to switch the topic away from what he had just said so he asked casually, "Since when did you change your career, from being a doctor to being a badass?"

Now she was confused. So she went back to what she was saying "You should certainly go to a mental hospital. Now be quite and get in the car" She went and opened the passenger side door with a manner that clearly showed she was annoyed.

"WHAT...No! First answer my question and then I will get into your crappy car " House said aggravated by the fact that she wasn't replying him or acting like the old Cameron.

She was done with being questioned by Mr. Jerk " Will YOU quit asking me questions? Either you've mistaken me for someone who i am not or you really are crazy. I am Emma Swan and I've never ever been a doctor and don't think will ever be. And my job was to get you from here and take you to my boss so either get in the car or I'll have to take you by force" Saying so she waited and stared at him angrily. House just frowned and hobbled towards the passenger seat. Emma got into the driver's seat and started driving towards the highway.

House was really confused so he wasn't in the mood to be punched by a care bear. He was more intent on getting things clear, like who was this boss and where she was taking him and how she is NOT Allison Cameron but Emma Swan. Either he was hallucinating or dreaming or she really is Cameron and is playing him or she really isn't Cameron. But for now he will be fine with the middle one, Cameron playing with him to take revenge, so be it, two can play at this game he thought.


End file.
